Descendants: The Past isn't always the Past
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Okay, so five figures from The Rotten Fours past come back when Ben decides to try inviting more villains children to Auradon. ... This cannot be good. Not even Wicked. I own nothing. The story is better than the summary. Please read and review. The rating is really T-M but, may stay at M for certain chapters. Pairings: Jaylos, Mal x Ben, Evie x Doug.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arrangement:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, this is to satisfy one of my many Plot bunnies and make it go away from my head and stop giving me headaches. I've been dying to write a fanfic for it ever since I watched the movie. So enjoy._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but, the OC's. All original credit goes to Disney Channel and any other working part in the films.**

 _Enjoy the story!_

* * *

"Mal," Ben said sheepishly as he walked closer to his girlfriend who raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior. "I love you…"

"What did you do?" She questioned looking at him, as she closed her spell book. "And, I won't decide to be mad unless, I find a reason to."

"Okay, I hope this counts as a reason not to…" He said before taking a deep breath. "I arranged for four more kids to come from the Isle."

Mal, spellbook officially closed and put away on the book shelf shot him a confused look. She turned around to look at him with arms crossed.

"Why is that bad?" She asked, before suddenly looking excited. "Unless, you did it behind your father's back? Oh, Ben I'm so-"

Ben cut her off quickly by waving his hands frantically and attempting to speak without stuttering too badly.

"N-No, nothing like that…" He murmured. "... I think it has to do with who the children's parents are."

Mal's eyes narrowed at the meaning of the words. Standing up to her, not to tall height, she looked her boyfriend straight in the face.

"Who are their parents?" The purple haired girl demanded.

Ben, settled for shuffling his feet, instead of actually answering.

"Who. Are. Their. **Parents?** " As she said it this time her eyes glowed green and she leaned into her boyfriend more, making him gulp nervously as he flinched from the heated glare.

"Ursula… Hook… Gaston… and Red Queen…" He said quickly moving a few feet away when her glare turned deadly.

" _WHAT?!"_ She yelled glaring at him. "They are probably the worst choice besides me and the others."

"I know," He stuttered. "It's just, I thought that if I was able to change the worst villains in existence children against them… then maybe I'd be able to save other children…"

"Ha…" Mal said crossing her arms and turning away from him. "Good luck. They're older than us and are **worst** than us as well…"

"Look, Mal, sweetie…" He said flashing her that so sweet smile of his. "Why not try and give them two weeks…?"

She shot him a look that said, ' _Go ahead, I'm listening_ '.

"If we can't change them in the same amount of time, like we changed you guys then," He paused. "We'll send them back. If not and they turn out to not really be so evil, they can stay right?"

Despite being so close to being King, Mal had him wrapped around her finger. He never wanted to anger her, hurt her, or disrespect so they had chats like these often. It often ended up with Ben trying to convince Mal to either do something or go somewhere.

"Fine." She sighed. " _But_ , two weeks. No more no less. Got it?"

He gave a laugh of relief as he nodded his head deftly as he hugged her tightly to himself.

"No more no less." He said. "They arrive September 14th, that's a Monday. They'll have until September 28th, that's a Friday. Thank you. I love you so much."

She rolled her grey/green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" She said. "But, don't say I didn't warn you."

"So tell me a bit about them." He said as they sat on the bed.

"Okay," She sighed trying to decide which one to start with. "Hooks daughter is Jessica Hook… She's much like Jay only, Jay's cool while she's just a bitch."

He looked appalled that Mal had said that word but, didn't comment.

"She steals _anything_ and _everything_ she can get her hands on." She continued closing her eyes. "Me and her don't get along too well for many reasons. One being her father tried to date my mother and ended up with that crocodile back on his ass. He still blames it on my mother to this day."

Ben remembered hearing an old folklore about a crocodile constantly following Hook everywhere, and you know it's close when you hear the distinctive 'Tick-Tock' of the clock it swallowed while fighting Peter Pan and Hook.

"Ursula's kid, Muriel." She said glaring at the floor. "Attempted to kill Evie, because her boyfriend broke up with her to try and get a date with E. Ever since Evie has been holding this grudge, as Muriel has been too which means keep them away from each other as much as possible."

Ben nodded in understanding as he made a mental note to keep their classes completely separate.

"Gaston's' kid…" She paused briefly. "Or should I say kids…"

Ben's eyes widened. This was the first time he's heard of twin villain children.

"Yeah, Gaston had twin boys." She said softly. "This is going to be the biggest issue considering… the circumstances and the problem."

Ben blinked at her sudden uneasiness, not liking it in the least bit. He leaned over and gently pulled her face up to meet his.

"What's the issue?" He questioned quietly.

"It's just they both like Carlos and don't like Jay because, they blame him for when Carlos rejected them a few months before you saved us from the Isle." She said. "Carlos is completely terrified of them, so we don't leave him alone with them. **Never**."

Ben nodded making another mental note to make sure that they only crossed paths if necessary and that Carlos was never alone with either of them… or Jay for that matter, because he can't promise if the twins will live beyond point.

"And, then there's Alison of Hearts… The Queen of Hearts daughter." She said, looking like she wanted to kill someone already. "I don't like, Evie who likes almost everyone and everything doesn't like her, Jay doesn't like her, and Carlos doesn't like her."

Ben's eyes widened at the declaration. It was common for Mal and Jay to not like people but, Carlos and Evie were the nice ones of the Rotten Four. They liked almost everyone and everything. It was rare when they didn't like someone.

"She's spoiled and all she cares about is herself." Mal continued. "Not even the good care about yourself. She only see's herself as the God who will put an end to anything or anyone who gets in her way. That includes her father, who she killed along with Carlos' father long ago. I don't know about the details but, you can ask Carlos or Jay yourself."

Ben swallowed thickly as he tried to gather his thoughts in vain. Was… this really a good idea? He knows he said that he was always ready for change but… these sounded like cold blooded murderers if anything…

"I'll keep that in mind." He finally said, standing up. "I have to go and get things ready for the new arrivals."

She nodded standing up herself as she began to put her shoes on.

"I'm going to go and rob the kitchen of all the strawberries you have, and make sure Carlos doesn't eat you out of chocolate and home." She said half-joking and half-serious.

She was joking about the robbing all the strawberries they had. She only wanted a little bit. But, the part about Carlos and chocolate wasn't a joke. That kid could really eat chocolate…

"See you later?" He asked, holding her hands. She nodded with a smile.

"See you at lunch." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

* * *

 **Chapter End.**

 _Enjoyed it?_ **Leave a review** _. Liked it better than just a comment?_ **Follow and favorite me and the story** _and stay tuned for more of Descendants: Past isn't just the Past Forever..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Transfer Student's Arrival:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay so I didn't expect to get so much attention just yet. And I realized that I have forgotten to give the twins names. So here's the list of all the OC's parents and names._

 _Jessica Hook_ \- **Parent: Captain Hook**

 _Murial Seatress_ \- **Parent: Ursula the Sea Witch**

 _Jake and Mark Strauss_ \- **Parent: Gaston**

 _Alison Hearts_ \- **Parent: Queen of Hearts**

 _There now, a few thanks and things to say._

* * *

 **Venscloud** : _Thank you! I intend to make it very interesting and hope for a good story line._

 **ALightInTheDark12** : _Thank you for following this so far short chapter story._

 **pinkcrazyness** : _Thank you for following the story as well._

* * *

 _Well, now I may continue with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or any of it's characters, only my own OC's._

 _Enjoy the story!_

* * *

Carlos shifted nervously as he stood outside of Auradon Prep with the rest of his friends and they silently waited for the new Isle kids.

He was nervous about their arrival and how it would affect the other students. He broke into a slight sweat at the thought of being together with the Strauss twins again.

"Hey," Jay mumbled next to him lightly kissing his temple. "Calm down you're making Dude nervous and you know how he is around new people.

Carlos nodded and tried to calm his breathing. Key word is _tried_.

The minute he saw the limo pulling up from the distance, he tried to turn and run away, back into Auradon Prep. Jay and Ben each grabbed an arm as they sighed exasperatedly at the dual haired boy's' attempts to run away.

"Carlos!" Evie said, smacking his forehead lightly. "It's too late they're here."

The dog-loving boy whimpered quietly, as he sulked lightly at losing his chance of escaping. He could've gotten away… if he didn't have two **muscle walls** behind him named Jay and Ben.

The door to the limo opened and out stepped a lightly tanned teen. The girl had long raven hair with a red hat resting on her head, her outfit consisted of a long red tailcoat and white tights. Her shirt was a white blouse with a colorful ruffle up front.

"Everyone Jessica Hook," Jay began, before smirking over at her. "Okay, toots. Empty your pockets. And hat."

"And _bra_." Mal piped up.

The crowd looked like they wanted to argue with the two evil-turned-good students, before the girl laughed and began doing as they said. Even her bra!

"Man, you guys know me **too** well." She said as she gave Jay and Mal a small smirk.

She looked around and whistled softly.

"So, this is Auradon Prep?" She asked. "Filled to the brim with Pretty stiff Princesses and Princes?"

"The one and only." Evie said, giving the taller girl a smirk. "And guess what? There is an unlimited amount of food."

The girls brown eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She laughed suddenly. "Oh, I'm gonna **love** it here."

She moved to the side as another girl moved out of the limo.

The girl had long white hair and purple to black eyes. She was wearing a black skirt that stopped mid thigh and a white shirt with a black jacket over it. She was wearing a necklace that looked an awful lot like the voice stealer from Ariel's fairy tale.

"Heh," She smirked. "Look, it's _Princess Blueberry_ and her group of _traitors_. What couldn't get a Prince so you settled for Prince of the Nerds?"

It took all of Doug _and_ Ben's strength to hold Evie back from flying across the small road and beating the living Hell out of the girl.

Her eyes travelled over to Carlos and her smirk widened as he flinched back eyes wide.

"Please, don't." He begged. "Not yet."

"Oh, Jake, Mark," She sang song. "There's a certain **puppy** out here that you two would just love to see."

The first head that poked out had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes a bit and a peachy skin tone. When he stood up he towered over Carlos by quite a few heads. He was about a head taller than Jay and Ben themselves.

The second head that poked out looked exactly like the first. Only difference would be the side they swiped their hair.

Both boys were wearing a red dress shirt with a black no sleeve sweater vest and black skinny jeans with converses.

"Oh Carlos." The first one said as he strode over to the small de'Vil boy, making him cower away in fear.

"Hey...Mark," He said slightly disturbed by how the older teen popped his personal space bubble. "L-Long time no see…"

"Yes, it's been way too long, _my love_." He said grabbing one of the small hands into his own gruff one's and placing a light kiss on the pale skin, making the boy flush with embarrassment.

"And don't worry love," the other twin, Jake, piped up with a devilish smirk. "We'll break the spell that, that snake Jay put on you."

Jay growled low in his throat as he pulled the younger teen away from the already too troublesome twins.

"We'll see you late. It's time for the bitches appearance." Mark said. "We're going to go look around."

And with that, the two departed.

"Oh," a new called out shrilly. "You must be _Prince_ Ben!"

Looking over, a girl with long bright red hair came out of the limo. She was wearing what appeared to be a small version of her mother's outfit. She even had a small staff. She had too much red lipstick and other types of makeup on.

"I'm the Princess of Hearts." She said holding out her hand, basically ordering someone to kiss it. "I would like to have your hand in marriage."

"Sorry." Ben said. "I'm already engaged to someone special to me."

Carlos' eyes widened and he hid behind Jay, Mal and Evie covered their ears and Jay winced at what was to come.

"..." The red haired girl sat there for a moment, as Jessica attempted to keep from laughing. "OFF WITH THEIR HEAD! I WANT IT ON A SILVER PLATTER!"

Ben and the rest of the vicinity winced at the loud words.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD TOO FOR REJECTING ME!"

"Okay, Princess," Jessica said as the twins covered her mouth. "Shut the Hell up."

"And everybody," Mal said. "You just met Alison Hearts. And her famous line."

"Also the Princess of Tantrums." Carlos muttered rubbing his sensitive ears.

"Well, Ben," Evie said looking at the Prince. "Enjoy your choices on who to help for now, because they might die before two weeks are up."

* * *

 _Chapter End!_

 _R and R . See you next time!_

 _Bye-Bii._


End file.
